


College Fun

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Creampie, Dehumanization, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ear Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Human/Halfling Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and liliana, for the love of god bryn look away, just because its Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid bounced once on the bed as he was tossed there by Gideon as Liliana laughed sharply above him.A puff of breath escaped him as he settled and felt the bed shift slightly beneath him as the other two climbed onto it. Hamid reached a hand out to nervously twist the sheets in a fist as he moved his head blindly, attempting to track the others.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Gideon Langdon, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos/Gideon Langdon
Kudos: 35





	College Fun

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the When in Rome server for egging me on and coming up with this idea. wouldn't have finished it otherwise.
> 
> the dub con tag is referring to a moment where Hamid panics about his size and they dont stop.
> 
> Hamid's bits are referred as: chest, nipples, cock, cunt, folds, and cervix.

Hamid bounced once on the bed as he was tossed there by Gideon as Liliana laughed sharply above him.

A puff of breath escaped him as he settled and felt the bed shift slightly beneath him as the other two climbed onto it. Hamid reached a hand out to nervously twist the sheets in a fist as he moved his head blindly, attempting to track the others.

“Aw, little thing trying to find us?” Gideon crooned by Hamid’s legs making himself known as he grabs them to flip Hamid onto his belly, legs spread wide across Gideon’s thighs with an easy tug. Hamid made a quiet sound of surprise as he was moved,” Well yes. I usually like to know where you are.” He huffed as he was adjusted. “You’re the one who let us blindfold you, don’t forget dear.” Liliana laughed fondly and Hamid felt her thin fingers brush through his hair. Gideon wrapped an all-encompassing hand around his hip and dipped a large finger into the folds between Hamid’s legs to rub against Hamid’s cock before pulling it away,” Really now? Already dripping when we’ve only just got you naked, knew you were easy. Following me around like a lovesick puppy should have taken you to bed sooner.” 

Hamid whined high in his throat and twitched his hips up trying to follow the touch but otherwise staying quiet. He felt a soft kiss to his forehead as Liliana brushed his hair away from his face,” He  _ is  _ cute enough to be a little puppy. Just look at this face.” Hamid was startled as his lips were jerked at the corners in a forced smile with slender fingers hooked in the corners of his mouth.

He made a surprised noise and let his face fall slack and be manipulated as was seen fit.

“He’s got such a pretty mouth.” Hamid heard Liliana murmur quietly in a delighted voice then felt Gideon shift forward followed by the wet sound of the two of them kissing over him and whined again, mildly upset at being neglected, and wiggled the crease of his ass up against Gideon’s thigh seeking some friction.

“Aww, our pet’s being needy. Best set that right.”

Hamid felt rather than heard the low rumble of Gideon’s laughter as he sat back and spread Hamid’s legs as far wide as they would go and rubbed his thumb roughly through the folds, dipping briefly further back and teasing the edge of Hamid’s cunt. Gideon dragged his thumb back up and pressed firmly against Hamid’s cock and easily held him still as he writhed and moaned at the touch. At some point, Liliana removed her fingers from his mouth and was petting down his neck and chest to pinch and tug at his nipples.

“Go ahead, Gid, open him up.” Liliana spoke clearly and punctuated her sentence with a sharp tug. 

Hamid gasped sharply and arched his back up to follow to pull and arch away from the press of Gideon’s thick finger as it slid inside him with a jolt; one finger feeling like two of his own. 

Gideon’s finger curled inside Hamid and rubbed harshly against his walls pulling a choked off moan from the halfling as Liliana continued her abuse of his chest. 

Hamid flung the arm that wasn’t gripping the sheets for dear life to grasp at Liliana’s thigh where his head was pillowed in an attempt to ground himself as Gideon withdrew his finger and teased a second around his hole as he flicked his thumb up across Hamid’s cock, “Ready for another? I think you are.”

“Y-yes! Please, Gide- _ oon _ .” Hamid groaned out and rocked his hips down against Gideon’s fingers pleadingly. Gideon complied and slowly slid two fingers in up to the first knuckle and gingerly spread them as he worked them in. Fingers fully seated inside him Hamid rocked his hips down into Gideon’s palm moaning with the friction and heady knowledge this was only the start. 

Almost too quickly, with a twist of his hand, Gideon slid a third finger in and before long a fourth.

He worked Hamid over into a whining drooling mess, lips slick around the slim fingers shoved in his mouth and against his tongue. Skin feverish and slick with sweat, Hamid swallowed tightly around the digits as he swirled his tongue around them trying to distract himself from the building pressure low in his belly.

Then he was empty, hole clenching around empty air, whining high and needy words far past him.

Hamid felt a sharp sting of nails against his stomach as Liliana slid her fingers up his belly to distract him from the void. “ Oh shhh, dear. It will be just a moment.” A pinch at his already swollen and abused nipple.

Hamid felt Gideon shift beneath him, heard the sound of skin brushing skin and a rough grunt, then felt a hand wrap around his hip and drag him closer. Hamid felt the blunt tip of Gideon nudge into his folds and press against his cock and cried out in a sharp keening moan barely muffled by the fingers holding his tongue down as they slid free and wiped spit slick across his cheek to tug at the tip of his ear. Hamid moaned desperately and scrabbled at the sheets once more, and Gideon finally slid his cock down to the entrance of Hamid’s cunt and press hard against him.

Hamid felt panic flash hot and bright through him,” S-stop! Gods, Gideon. I’m too small, _ please. _ ” 

A laugh, more pressure.

A pop.

Hamid screamed and came as the sensation that was building burst in him like a flooded dam and he gushed wetly across Gideon’s belly as he slid into him. Gideon moaned deep in his throat as Hamid spasmed around him already so tight, squeezing tighter.

“ There we go, boys. Just like that. I wouldn’t have suggested it if he couldn’t fit, pet. You know me.” Liliana crooned low and breathy by his ear and rubbed the tip of Hamid’s ear between her fingers as he sobbed through his orgasm and Gideon settled into his heat.

Hamid jolted and clenched as Gideon slowly started to rock his hips up into his sensitive cunt with little breathy grunts. 

“F-fuuck,” Gideon grunted and leaned forward with one palm against the bed and the other clenched bruisingly tight around Hamid’s hip as he continued to fuck into the halfling,” Good ‘n tight.” And Hamid whimpered and came again, weakly gasping for breath as Gideon’s cock pressed hard against his cervix for just a moment before withdrawing again.

Hamid lost himself in the movement and overwhelming stimulation of Gideon’s thrusts slowly growing more erratic. He could hear Liliana getting herself off by his head, her moans mixing with theirs as she gave quiet commands to Gideon that Hamid couldn’t quite hear over the sound of rushing blood in his ears and the wet slide of the human’s pleasure and the stuttering moans that accompanied it.

Gideon hiked Hamid’s leg up on his hip and pressed in deep against Hamid’s cervix as he reached his own peak and bent over the halfling as his hips stuttered to a stop and he came hard inside Hamid’s cunt, his come leaking out around his cock almost immediately and he bit down hard into Hamid’s shoulder.

Hamid could feel his blood welling up around the teeth and moaned as he swung one arm up to dig his fingers into the meat of Gideon’s shoulder.

Moments that felt like minutes passed and Gideon released Hamid’s skin from his teeth and drew back, pulling out with a wet sucking sound and Hamid  _ felt _ the liquid gush from his hole. He fell limp to the sheets—worn out and used—as Gideon slid away from him with heavy breaths,” Might have to do this again, Lils.”

And Liliana laughed breathily as she wiped slick fingers across Hamid’s lips,” Be my guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at phantomwinds on tumblr!   
> come join us in the [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) Server!


End file.
